


Secret

by Koeleki



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Boy's Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, poor mai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les secrets fortifient l'amitié. Ils la nourrissent, la renforcent, la font grandir. Cela dit, rien ne garantissait que le deuxième secret que Mai partagerait avec Naru (malgré lui) serait à son goût...Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Juste un petit drabble sans prétention qui m'a été inspiré par l'épisode où Naru dit à Mai quelque chose comme "Je vais te dire un secret.", cette idée reprend le thème de la confidence à sa manière.
> 
> Au niveau de la chronologie, comme la scène ne se passe pas de suite après l'épisode en question, ça peut se situer à la fin de l'anime ou un peu avant, il n'y a pas de spoiler alors c'est comme vous voyez ^^.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !

Mai avait été heureuse de partager son premier secret avec Naru.

Elle avait ressenti ça comme un privilège, une expression de leur complicité et par conséquent, un moyen d'être plus proche de lui. Le premier secret amenait un deuxième. Mai fut donc impatiente, quelque part, d'un nouveau moment de la sorte.

Ou du moins, elle l'avait été. Maintenant que cet instant chérit par son inconscient était arrivé, elle restait pour le moins…Dubitative.

Bien des fois, la jeune fille avait été jalouse à cause de Naru. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui et espérait secrètement que la chance (ou plutôt ce beau brun ténébreux) se mette à lui sourire. Aussi, elle détecta rapidement ses rivales.

Peu dangereuse -mais à surveiller : Ayako.

Sans conteste, Naru lui plaisait. Le sentiment n'était pas réciproque, néanmoins, comme on dit, toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Dangereuse en revanche : Masako.

Elle nourrissait elle aussi des sentiments pour le brun, et bien des fois, Mai s'était sentie bondir en voyant qu'elle s'en rapprochait trop à son goût.

Elle n'oubliait pas de lorgner du côté des minettes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer lors d'enquêtes dès qu'il s'avérait qu'elles pouvaient représenter un obstacle.

Non, tous les paramètres avaient été pris en compte.

Enfin, elle le croyait.

Car en voyant Lin, mains sur les hanches d'un Naru aux joues roses, le pousser tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assis sur le canapé et s'agenouiller entre ses jambes en remontant de sorte à ce que ses lèvres soient au niveau des siennes, elle était bien obligé de les mettre à jour.

« Pourquoi de telles démonstration d'affection ? interrogea platement Naru.

— Tu m'as fait peur, la dernière fois. Ton imprudence te perdra. »

Lin plongea la tête dans son cou, sa main caressant sa joue. Un rire bref s'échappa des lèvres de Naru.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin. »

Mai se retenait avec de plus en plus de mal d'hurler le « WTF ? » qui enflait sur sa langue. Elle hésitait entre interrompre cette séance de câlin en hurlant « vous…vous êtes ensembles ? » ou filer à l'anglaise avant que ça ne dégénère et crier son hébétement dehors. Elle songea qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Pas un de ces cauchemars annonciateurs de la vérité, mais un vrai cauchemar, un que son imagination lui aurait tissé.

Naru était en couple.

Avec Lin.

Elle était trop étonnée pour avoir mal. Elle savait que la jalousie et d'autres sensations terribles qui l'accompagneraient danseraient bientôt dans son ventre, mais pas encore. Pas tant que la surprise ne serait pas passée.

Et nom de dieu, ce secret allait être dur à garder.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
